In the field of voice dictation, dictation software running on a computer, such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, and/or smartphone, may convert spoken words of a user to text. Such software and various voice dictation systems may utilize speech recognition methods and/or processes to convert received audio input to textual data. Further, such voice dictation software and systems may receive commands via audio input which may be recognized and converted to actions and/or other types of inputs, for example, executing a computer application or selecting a button in a computer application.